Organizations are relying more and more on disparate processes that may be provided by an increasing number of internal or external service providers. Various service providers may provide services for communication, event monitoring, contact management, sales process management, or the like. Many of these services may be accessible over a network and/or hosted in a cloud computing environment. Also, members of an organization may access services from remote locations. Further, the ubiquity of the Internet and cloud-based environments has given rise to many services and/or applications that may be easily employed by an organization. In some cases, organizations may desire to create business processes based on two or more disparate services. Unfortunately, in some cases, differences between the interfaces and schemas of the available services may discourage organizations from taking advantage of generating process that integrate separate services. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.